LeeGaa Drabbles
by EmotionalRockfish
Summary: Drabbles from my LeeGaa drabble blog on tumblr. Written on request. [SOME STORIES MAY BE AU] [LEEGAA/GAALEE]
1. Request 1: A Day at the Gym!

**A day at the Gym**

**By EmotionalRockfish**

* * *

**_The following story is a request, the prompt of which has been supplied from my LeeGaa drabble blog on tumblr. All prompts come from messages sent to me and are not mine. I simply write the drabble based on the idea. I try to credit the requester, but occasionally I receive anonymous requests. Send all prompts via ask on .com._**

* * *

-Story Details-

**_Description_**_**:**__ A drabbles request from my LeeGaa drabble blog on tumblr. Find more on my profile. __**  
Disclaimer: **__This is a fanmade piece of literature and is in now way part of the individual canonverse. All prompts belong to the requester, not me.__**  
Overall Rating: **__T_

* * *

**Request #1**

_**Chapter Rating: **__T__**  
Date Published: **__5/3/2013__**  
Last Updated: **__5/3/2013_

_Author's Comments: These are all really quick and the quality may not be all that good, especially on the AU ones as I tend to stay away from 'modern day' AUs in my usual writing, and the only experience I have with them is occasional AUs where Gaara is a sadistic monster again. Not that they ever get published because I write them for just the sake of it, but hey, it counts. This will be updated as I go along and get requests, though I am on hiatus trying to finish a Valentine's story. This request was really hard to do, as I hate AUs, but nevertheless I managed. Hopefully it's okay._

* * *

**_REQUEST: _**_A modern AU drabble: Lee takes Gaara to his favoured gym, seeing as working out together is probably a good date idea in his mind. Gaara is no born athlete and mostly makes Lee laugh with his below-average physical abilities._

-Anonymous

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning. The early daybreak air was still full of moisture and a seemingly thick fog was already obscuring the distance as a light drizzle of gentle rain fell noiselessly from the low clouds hanging in the atmosphere. Standing safely in the protection of his small flat was a certain red head, black rimmed eyes extremely tired and still wearing his red and white panda pyjamas as he stood behind the screen door that led into the cramped building. Across from the recently awoken boy, somehow managing to be soaked in the wet cold rain and not at the least bothered by it, was Lee. His unusual set of green gym clothes were clinging to him due to the water contained in them as he gazed at him excitedly like some kind of maniac.

"Gaara-kun! I am here for our date!" The saturated ebony haired boy announced happily. That was when the icy blue eyed male knew he certainly was not going back to sleep any time soon, all thanks to his bumbling idiot of a boyfriend.

"You do realize that it is five in the morning?" He responded bluntly, hoping that Lee would understand what that inferred.  
"Yes! That is when the gym opens!" The guest chirped unfazed by the other's blunt tone, also missing the point of his lover's response.

The gym, really? Of all the places in the world, that was this guy's odd idea of a date?

"I just woke up and am in hardly any state to go to the gym," Gaara replied with a brisk yawn, sighing heavily as he gently rubbed the sleep from his languid mint coloured eyes, "Besides, I am horrible at such physical activities."  
"I have some energy drinks in my car! I am sure that they will give you the energy needed to train with me this youthful morning!" Lee yelled enthusiastically, gasping in pure joy as he heard his boyfriend finally unlock the thin screen door that had previously been separating them, knowing full well what that meant and ready to hug him affectionately in thanks. Unfortunately Gaara just strode tiredly straight past him, into the harsh wet rain until he reached the older boy's small two door car.  
"I shall get dressed in the car. You obviously bought me gym cloths, did you not?" Gaara asked , informing the other boy of his decision and guessing like he usually did. His boyfriend was always very predictable. Lee smiled in response, fetching the keys from his pocket. With a loud beep the little hatchback car unlocked and Gaara got in as soon as possible to escape the rain.  
"Your new gym clothes are sitting in the back! I hope you like them!" The ebony haired boy yelled back to Gaara, before he turned to the open door of his lover's flat, "Eh, do you want me to lock up your house, Gaara-kun…?" When he didn't receive a reply from the busy red head, he shrugged and simply used his own newly cut key he had been given by Gaara to secure the house's safety. He could have possibly used it to get in earlier, but that would have been very disrespectful and rude. He had much rather preferred Gaara opening it up of his own free will. Something about that made him extremely happy.

Locking up the house carefully and returning to his bright green car, Lee opened the driver seat door only to find a half naked Gaara rolling around in the back trying to pull on his shirt. The dark ebony haired boy chuckled lightly, ignoring the menacing looks he received from his lover and climbing into the back himself.  
"Need any help, Gaara-kun?" He offered, "I did not realize getting dressed in a car was this hard!" The red head shook his head quickly, still refusing any help even if he was a mess.  
"Come on! It is not that difficult!" Lee exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the squirming red head under the arms and pulling the shirt down over his bare chest, "There all good!"

Gaara huffed indignantly, pushing Lee off in annoyance and fetching the matching red jacket to his already on sweat pants, before stuffing his slender bare arms into it quickly.  
"Get back in the front, you are driving, remember?" The smaller boy informed bluntly, crawling over into the passenger's seat and putting on his seat belt. Lee sighed at his lover, before he joined him in the front of the car.  
"I do not trust you to drive, Lee-san. Perhaps I sho-" The red head was cut off before he could finish.  
"Gaara-kun, you do not yet have your full license, remember? It is better if I drive," And with that Lee pressed a soft kiss to the other's forehead and turned on the engine, "And stop being such a grumpy little red head! You will enjoy this, I promise!"

Oh, how Lee had been wrong. The two had finally managed to get to the gym, after a very long and boring car ride in which Gaara had fell asleep in twice, and the red head had to say that he was not very impressed. He had fallen over on the treadmill multiple times already, drank all of Lee's energy drinks, and was extremely tired. Now he was sitting sleepily on a wooden bench, watching Lee lift weights from a distance. He had to agree that it was a nice sight, but sighed in dismay when the ebony haired boy stopped his vigorous work out and joined him on the bench.  
"Gaara-kun, are you okay?" Lee asked in concern.  
"I told you I was not very good at this…" Gaara replied slowly, icy blue sea foam eyes landing on the floor as he kicked his feet around nervously.  
"I know that, Gaara-kun…" The older boy sighed heavily, not sure how to approach this situation, "That was why I wanted to bring you with me, though!"  
"Than why did you laugh at me when I fell on the treadmill?" His lover asked as he raised his gaze back to the other boy's face.  
"I was not laughing at that! I was laughing at how cute you are when you try to keep up with me! You would not have tripped if you had not set the speed so high!" Lee responded, ruffling his boyfriend's fiery red hair sweetly.  
"But you are so good at this! I wanted to be as good as you!" Gaara yelled in defence.  
"You do not have to be! I have been doing this for years!" The ebony haired boy responded, now holding his lover's hand, "Come on, let's get you home! I think you need rest!"  
"Only if you stay and look after me…" Gaara murmured softly, standing up and leading his special friend out of the gym, "I believe that I may have hurt my arm falling over so many times…"  
"Of course! Gaara-kun!" Lee exclaimed, following Gaara closely, "Perhaps next time we will go somewhere safer, hey?"

Gaara simply nodded, before he pressed a soft tender kiss to the bowl cut boy's forehead cheekily.  
"Next time we go on a proper date…!"


	2. Request 2: Fun in the office!

**Fun in the Office**

**By EmotionalRockfish**

* * *

**_The following story is a request, the prompt of which has been supplied from my LeeGaa drabble blog on tumblr. All prompts come from messages sent to me and are not mine. I simply write the drabble based on the idea. I try to credit the requester, but occasionally I receive anonymous requests. Send all prompts via ask on .com._**

* * *

-Story Details-

**_Description_**_**:**__ A drabbles request from my LeeGaa drabble blog on tumblr. Find more on my profile. __**  
Disclaimer: **__This is a fanmade piece of literature and is in now way part of the individual canonverse. All prompts belong to the requester, not me.__**  
Overall Rating: **__T_

* * *

**Request #2**

_**Chapter Rating: **__M+__**  
Date Published: **__22/3/2013__**  
Last Updated: **__22/3/2013_

_Author's Comments: __I had so much fun with this one. LeeGaa is just lovely to write and I can never get enough of trying out different things with my writing. I have never written a good long hard making out session before, well not like this, and I hope you like it. I also apologize that this is so long, it's kind of hard not go over when you're me. I even gave it a little background and such._

* * *

_**REQUEST: **_Rock Lee and Gaara are having a nice make-out session, about to get intimate, when lo and behold Matsuri walks in. (whatever their reaction is is up to you)

-Anonymous

* * *

The generously proportioned timber door is locked safely. It is more or less always one which permits welcoming entrance into the almighty Kazekage's spacious and tediously featureless office area. Though when it is locked so securely, like just right now, it is the exact mirror of welcoming, instead it is almost unpleasantly foreboding and menacingly inhospitable. Absolutely no one in their right mind would so much as dare to venture anywhere remotely in proximity to it, lest they unwillingly disrupt their formidable and almost scary leader. Not because they have knowledge of what may be going on in there, because at the moment there is _definitely_ something rather peculiar going on in that sizable room, but out of simple respect for the mighty Kazekage. Well, maybe not just that one fact alone. No one wishes to disturb the always extremely busy red head; whatever it is he may be doing in that room. Maybe out of fear. Maybe out of utter terror of his horrendous reaction to being bothered. They presume he is alone, merely shutting himself away from the rest of the diligent and nosy administrative staff to complete towering piles of merciless paperwork. They are clearly _very _wrong, but it is much better to have them assume such things. If anyone knew the truth, a certain sickeningly energetic leaf ninja would never be allowed anywhere near the young Kage again.

At the moment, absolutely no one knows of their fervent association. Their diminutive relationship is a sheer secret, and that is how Gaara appears to prefer it. There is no need for awkward explanations, no hauntingly inquisitive questions, and certainly no bad-tempered and grouchy council men on his back about certain matters involving his rather controversial sexuality. Unfortunately for him, his lover, the ever happy-go-lucky Rock Lee doesn't think in the exact same way that his stoic companion does. He understands the immovable little sand ninja's reasons for such guarded secrecy, but he really never has been good at keeping quiet on important matters such as love. For his precious red head, though, he will attempt to be as hushed as possible, to not speak a single word about their surreptitious relationship, but at the back of his blissful little mind, if something were to accidentally slip out of his mouth, it would be of no problem to him. Sure he would apologize repeatedly to the former Jinchūriki, run laps and do whatever excessive activities he usually does as punishment, but regardless of how much he hates betraying his love, he would not regret it.

Lee loves Gaara profoundly. He would be sincerely sorry for causing him the extra stress of such a revelation, the unavoidable loss of trust in their relationship, the unrelenting and awkward questions and the pathetic repulsion that would be aimed at them, but not for proclaiming his affections. Not ever.

The red head in question is currently leaning slightly against his cold and hard sandstone desk, staring coldly at the taijutsu master with what could only be named as bitter and unnecessary jealousy. The now very fidgety leaf ninja is sitting quite comfortably in the other boy's comfy office chair, so it is no surprise he is reacting this way. Gaara was always a possessive one; Lee has the evidence, multiple love bites and a few accidental scratches, on his already scarred body to prove such a thing. The green beast gives a nervous, yet extraordinarily bright grin to the unnerving Kazekage, as the menacing male takes another slow and calculated sip of his favourite morning coffee, never uttering a single syllable, nor word, to the ebony haired shinobi in explanation.

The envy filled gaze is powerfully intense and Lee finds himself squirming fretfully and sweating anxiously underneath its concentrated scrutiny. He _really_ should have thought first before he rashly decided to sneakily snatch the comfy chair away from its rightful owner, but he always has been the impulsive and irrational one. How he regrets it now, seeing the glint of malice behind those shadowed aqua orbs.

Settling the half drained mug down carefully, the angered red head moves closer to Lee in an almost intimidating way. The leaf ninja can not help but fidget a bit; as Gaara's impassive eyes start to show hints of question. Lee can read those black rimmed depths perfectly, no matter how hard his lover tries to hide his emotions and true feelings. It comes with practice. When they make passionate love, those eyes are there, filled with such emotion and feeling. When Lee wakes up, they are there piercing into his own, laced with concern and longing. When he goes for a morning jog, they are always watching him wearily. Rarely ever is there a time where the leaf does not get to see the sand ninja's beautiful and mystifying orbs.

"Lee-san, may I please have my chair back…?" Asks the young leader in a gentle tone, leaning down tenderly to meet his friend's almost terrified gaze.

It certainly was not the attitude the taijutsu master was expecting, but it is a huge relief and he makes it known by relaxing considerably. An angry Gaara is a very violent Gaara, as the cautious green beast has learnt. Smirking to himself, Lee outstretches his arms amiably, startling the easily alarmed red head just slightly.

"Gaa-koi, why do you not join me…?" He questions smartly in return, thinking he has the perfect solution, and Gaara simply scowls at him in annoyance, before stepping closer cautiously. Pulling the sickeningly slender and lithe frame closer, Lee earns a startled yelp of surprise from his lover's pale lips.  
"Shhh, it is okay…" The bowl cut boy whispers comfortingly, his usually loud voice abnormally calming for once, feeling the newly arisen struggle and resistance as he gently hoists his scared red head up with his strong bandage clad arms. Lee smiles lovingly when the defiance and tenseness in the other close body disappears almost suddenly.

With a few awkward movements and soft ushering, the indifferent Kazekage is sitting on the taijutsu master's lap comfortably, face as composed as always as he straddles him impatiently, no shame at all in his beautiful sea foam depths. There is a small trace of eager lust and calculated need hidden deeply in the orbs and Lee blushes nervously as he averts his own ebony gaze away from the younger boy. He knows what he wants; he was just not expecting it in the least. Then again he really was asking for it, sitting on the other's luxurious office chair while he was up getting coffee. And he _really _should have noticed the way the other smirked as he locked the door behind him on his way back in.

Gaara had this all planned out from the very start.

Pecking the other's lips softly, cheekily even, the leaf ninja is given an irritated nip from impatient white teeth, before his puckered mouth is attacked boldly by the other's suddenly. His heart races incredibly in distress and alarm, still not used to his lover's courage and audacity when it comes to being near and intimate. He lets out a humorous muffled chuckle at the sudden impulsive action, pulling the small body even closer to his own as he regains control over the fanatical kiss. The sand wielder practically growls violently into the kiss, pushing with need against the warm body before him. Much to the red head's disappointment, Lee's cute little turtle shaped lips remain however sealed shut. Instead of brutally forcing his way inside the damp cavern that his lover's mouth, the sand ninja resorts to a much gentler approach.

Gaara knows exactly how to deal with his prized Lee, much like he knows how to deal with the stubborn leader when he is being extremely difficult. Unlike the red head though, whose resistance is caused through mere pride and irritation, the leaf ninja's is a little different in ways that the Kazekage can not name. Lee always holds some form of hesitation when Gaara tries to initiate what he believes to be a form of bonding. To him, kissing, touching and even being intimate are ways of strengthening his precious bond with the other boy, but to the taijutsu master, there is something that holds him back. It makes the young Kage distressingly sad, because he believes he may know why his lovely possession acts that way. He thinks he knows what is hidden behind that hesitation. Is it fear perhaps? That surely can not be it, the ebony haired boy is not afraid of anyone. He never was. No, Gaara thinks Lee may just be holding back due to the secrecy he has sworn him to. He does always protest it, wanting to shout out to the world that the vicious and seemingly untameable Kazekage is indeed his. The sand ninja really must find a way of revealing their affair to the village, one that will not result in them being condemned, but instead make his love finally happy.

Just like he has practiced Gaara mews softly, his wet little pink tongue lapping tenderly against the shut lips, each minute lick accompanied with a small adorable sound. Eventually the raven decides that it is no use fighting the adorable bundle of cuteness and opens his eager mouth with a defeated sigh. The red head smiles as he kisses his love's cheek in thanks, before moving to let his moist muscle play about in the foreign mouth. Unfortunately the Kazekage does not get to revel enjoyably for too long, as Lee forces the invading tongue back, reclaiming the kiss as his own.

Cramped in the small office chair together, erratic and needy bodies colliding, the two lustful boys embrace closely, contrasting arms wrapped around each other as their mouths smash together desperately. Gaara's heartbeat is pumping unsteadily, each thump fast and loud, as he clutches his boyfriend possessively with the all the hidden strength his claw like grip can muster. Even Lee's heart is racing from the tension and proximity of his lover, the anxious boy nervous and scared that someone will walk in only to find the two boy's entangled in each other lovingly. When they break apart for air, the two are panting, only to reunite their mouths again seconds later.

Pushing the sand ninja away for another well needed break, the ebony haired boy gasps for air, wheezing as he tries to hold the red head back. He gives a small smile, begging the Kazekage to let him have this diminutive rest. It doesn't take much, but with a few pleading glares, Gaara is observing him silently again without having to be restrained. Lee meets his black rimmed gaze with his own ebony orbs slowly, realizing just how carefully focused his precious lover is. It's rather awkward and part of him wishes to return to the passionate kisses, though he can't seem to pull himself away from those beautiful icy blue depths. Just when did his boyfriend's eyes become so alluring?

Unlike any other sand ninja, the young leader has especially pallid skin, faint in colour and almost translucent. It seems his protective sand armour offers some sort of fortification from the harsh effects of the unsympathetic desert sun. One day he will have to ask if that reasonable theory is actually correct, but for now he will simply settle for gazing intently at its gorgeous striking beauty. Running a bandaged hand over the other boy's cheek absentmindedly, the leaf ninja suddenly finds himself kissing his pale lips delicately, smiling as the former Jinchūriki deepens the once tiny kiss of his own accord. Lee opens his mouth willingly this time, moaning lowly as a result of the intense hunger behind his lover's actions.

The leaf ninja lets the sand wielder have his fun, before he takes control away from the boy once more. The sudden action results in a needy and desperate whimper, but instead of fighting for dominance, the red head finds something new to do with the boy he considers his own.

Bucking his slender hips violently as one of the leaf ninja's bandaged hands comes to support his head, the sand ninja starts to grind against his lover, breathing raggedly as he pulls away from the kiss suddenly.

"Is something wron-" Lee begins to ask, husky voice laced with concern at the sudden loss of contact. As his swollen cherry lips are pressed against harshly, powerful hips pulverizing his own, the leaf ninja is taken aback. He guesses that that is the only answer he will receive from the far too excited red head, so he begins to reluctantly return the forceful grates, pushing his body against the sand ninja's. He is surprised however when he discovers the blatantly noticeable hardness between Gaara's slender legs, frowning into the violent kiss.

When Gaara is aroused he gets easily irritated.

He won't relent on getting what he wants, especially if it gets rid of his painful erection.

And that can only mean one thing.

Call Lee old fashioned, but having sex in an office is not something he believes is acceptable at all. In fact, it's rather gross and in no way very youthful at all! Disrespectful even! He just simply wanted to cuddle affectionately with his love, huddled up in a chair with him. Even making out was going a bit far for him, in such a public place. This is the office that Gaara works in. Surely it was not meant to be used for such intimate things!

A soft nuzzle to his flustered cheek and the embarrassed leaf ninja snaps his full attention to the other boy almost instantly. No matter how nervous he is, Gaara will refuse to stop in his relentless labours to get _something, _might I say _anything, _out of the older boy, he just seems to be going at it in a completely dissimilar way than usual. Typically he is not this… placid and delicate…

"Gaa-chan…?" He murmurs softly, poking his love carefully, "Are you absolutely certain you locked the door properly…?" All the questioning taijutsu master receives in response is a quick glance towards the wooden door and a slow nod, before he is attacked desperately again by the needy red head's frantic mouth. Unfortunately this time he is knocked onto the hard sandstone floor, off the now fallen chair completely. He hisses in slight pain, but the red head only clambers on top of him without a care. Soft lips press against the taijutsu master's once again, the familiar mix of sand and spices returning as tongues begin to play. The grinding continues, Gaara straddling Lee almost as if he is riding him.

The leaf ninja's heavily lashed eyes lid in ecstasy as he imagines that small body completely naked, hands beginning to fist at bunches up material needily. The red head gets the idea his boyfriend is trying to portray easily, starting to pull his white Kage robes over his head. As he removes the long robe, with much difficulty, his chest is revealed to Lee and strong bandaged hands start to trail their way slowly up the outlines of barely noticeable toned muscles, before returning down again to the waist of Gaara's pants. Fiddling with the material cheekily, Lee finds he is being attacked once more by his love, managing to be flipped on top easily by the younger boy.

Startled and slightly disorientated, it is then that he hears an unfamiliar knock coming from the wooden door of the Kazekage's office. The dark imported oak is rapped lightly, with a slight undertone of irritation hidden inside it, and Lee finds himself peeping upwards from the ground to stare at it blankly.

Sadly, the red head doesn't seem to understand the complications of his actions, and simply wants Lee to continue, nipping at his neck and earning a nasty reaction from the green beast. A snivel is heard from inside the confines of the room, a gasp and then a loud moan, making the impatient visitor slightly curious. Gaara is biting down harder now, and Lee can't help but react to the acute pain accumulating in his sore neck.

"Gaa-chan, who is it…?" He asks in a whisper, wondering if his love will know. As if stopped in thought, the red head halts his nips to stare up at the bowl cut boy.

Thinking deeply, Gaara tries to figure out who might be at his door. None of the administrative staff for sure, they tend to steer clear from his room while it is locked. Maybe it is one of his siblings, but they usually just walk straight in without a care. Quite frankly, Gaara can't think of anyone.

Before he can reply to Lee with his deductions, an inattentive brunette strides inside the room with purpose. Obviously she was able to render the lock inoperative easily, as her garb indicates her to be a skilled sand ninja. In her hands sit a new collection of paperwork for the young Kage, ready to be placed on the leader's desk. That is all Temari-sama told her to do, after all. Give Gaara the important forms and then she can go do what she pleases. What that blond didn't tell Matsuri though, was that the mighty Kazekage of Sunagakure would be on the floor, shirtless, and underneath a certain leaf ninja.

"Ah… Matsuri-san! I do not think we have met before…" Lee exclaims with a reddening blush, as the girl shakes her head slowly, "Well then…! I am Kazekage-sama's boyfriend, nice to meet you!"

The intruding sand ninja faints from the whole disturbing experience, and the taijutsu master swears he feels Gaara biting him again in anger and betrayal. This time just a lot harder.


End file.
